Talk:Amy Winston (New Earth)
Wikipedia history (although this article only vaguely resembles the original one): * (cur) (last) 01:14, 23 July 2006 Toffile (Talk | contribs) (clean up using AWB) * (cur) (last) 12:28, 18 July 2006 Cabiria (Talk | contribs) m (→The 12 Royal Houses - spelling) * (cur) (last) 12:46, 11 July 2006 Kusonaga (Talk | contribs) m (plot) * (cur) (last) 12:46, 11 July 2006 Kusonaga (Talk | contribs) m (Comics MoS) * (cur) (last) 17:47, 7 July 2006 164.117.144.15 (Talk) (→The 12 Royal Houses) * (cur) (last) 08:43, 7 July 2006 Snorbaard (Talk | contribs) m (Fixed my Wikify of "Lord of Order" to include "Chaos" as well, as they're one entry in Wikipedia at the moment) * (cur) (last) 08:38, 7 July 2006 Snorbaard (Talk | contribs) m (Wikified Lord of Order and changed "13 Years ago" to "13 years before the series began") * (cur) (last) 03:00, 4 July 2006 Pennyforth (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:47, 25 June 2006 70.170.114.128 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 01:31, 30 May 2006 Cydebot (Talk | contribs) m (Robot - Moving category per WP:CFD at Wikipedia:Categories for deletion/Log/2006 May 20.) * (cur) (last) 18:24, 26 May 2006 Emb021 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 01:43, 24 May 2006 Cydebot (Talk | contribs) m (Robot - Removing category per deletion at Wikipedia:Categories for deletion/Log/2006 May 12.) * (cur) (last) 02:53, 17 May 2006 24.116.236.9 (Talk) (→External links) * (cur) (last) 09:30, 16 May 2006 24.116.236.9 (Talk) (→External links) * (cur) (last) 04:14, 14 May 2006 66.188.5.106 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 04:13, 14 May 2006 66.188.5.106 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 19:36, 2 May 2006 Phydend (Talk | contribs) m (fixed dab link) * (cur) (last) 15:30, 1 May 2006 UltimatePyro (Talk | contribs) (→Plot) * (cur) (last) 22:42, 27 April 2006 Darkestknight (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 14:04, 25 April 2006 70.144.128.9 (Talk) (→Limited Series) * (cur) (last) 14:00, 25 April 2006 70.144.128.9 (Talk) (→Limited Series) * (cur) (last) 14:00, 25 April 2006 70.144.128.9 (Talk) (→Limited Series) * (cur) (last) 13:58, 25 April 2006 70.144.128.9 (Talk) (→Developmental History) * (cur) (last) 14:33, 18 April 2006 Furthestshore (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 19:31, 13 April 2006 Gurch (Talk | contribs) m (intially -> initially) * (cur) (last) 03:33, 11 April 2006 Netkinetic (Talk | contribs) (clean up using AWB) * (cur) (last) 20:43, 10 April 2006 172.153.51.30 (Talk) (→Plot) * (cur) (last) 05:29, 10 April 2006 Palendrom (Talk | contribs) (→External links) * (cur) (last) 02:49, 9 April 2006 Neodammerung (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 02:29, 7 April 2006 172.138.52.245 (Talk) (→Plot) * (cur) (last) 06:09, 6 April 2006 71.103.32.216 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 06:08, 6 April 2006 71.103.32.216 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 15:41, 27 March 2006 Wilfredo Martinez (Talk | contribs) (removed Expansion tag Profzoom 14:32, 29 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time)) * (cur) (last) 23:28, 17 March 2006 Ventifax (Talk | contribs) m (linked to Ernie Colón's entry) * (cur) (last) 16:51, 11 March 2006 Julianbaischir (Talk | contribs) (Added superhero box) * (cur) (last) 02:36, 7 March 2006 209.197.138.179 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 06:22, 6 March 2006 Judgesurreal777 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:21, 6 March 2006 Judgesurreal777 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 06:21, 6 March 2006 Judgesurreal777 (Talk | contribs) (added picture) * (cur) (last) 06:17, 6 March 2006 Judgesurreal777 (Talk | contribs) * (cur) (last) 00:37, 6 March 2006 Toffile (Talk | contribs) m (→Gemworld - fix name in category) * (cur) (last) 07:45, 2 March 2006 Dyslexic agnostic (Talk | contribs) m (maxiseries) * (cur) (last) 03:10, 1 March 2006 172.133.224.44 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 03:30, 20 February 2006 CureWhite (Talk | contribs) (→The 12 Royal Houses) * (cur) (last) 03:22, 20 February 2006 68.58.241.4 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 03:07, 20 February 2006 68.58.241.4 (Talk) (→The limited series) * (cur) (last) 09:06, 14 February 2006 172.138.8.225 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 00:26, 13 February 2006 172.150.25.179 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 00:23, 13 February 2006 172.150.25.179 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 22:21, 12 February 2006 172.164.79.226 (Talk) (→The limited series) * (cur) (last) 18:22, 11 February 2006 172.138.245.174 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 07:52, 11 February 2006 172.165.104.148 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 07:29, 11 February 2006 172.165.104.148 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 07:27, 11 February 2006 172.165.104.148 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 04:20, 11 February 2006 172.165.104.148 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 04:17, 11 February 2006 172.165.104.148 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 21:29, 22 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic (Talk | contribs) m * (cur) (last) 03:24, 19 January 2006 172.163.72.246 (Talk) (→Gemworld) * (cur) (last) 01:23, 19 January 2006 70.137.187.88 (Talk) * (cur) (last) 09:06, 18 January 2006 Pearle (Talk | contribs) m (Changing * (cur) (last) 03:15, 17 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic (Talk | contribs) m (moved Amethyst Princess of Gem World to Amethyst, Princess of Gem World: title should bear comma) * (cur) (last) 03:08, 17 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic (Talk | contribs) (merged from Gemworld (no merge discussion after almost two months!), needs cleanup though) * (cur) (last) 03:04, 17 January 2006 Dyslexic agnostic (Talk | contribs) (some copyedit) * (cur) (last) 23:48, 21 December 2005 Cmdrjameson (Talk | contribs) m (spelling) * (cur) (last) 17:04, 13 December 2005 Chris the speller (Talk | contribs) m (→The Maxi-Series - sp) * (cur) (last) 14:58, 13 December 2005 Chris the speller (Talk | contribs) m (sp) * (cur) (last) 14:46, 10 December 2005 Brokenyin (Talk | contribs) m (→The Maxi-Series) * (cur) (last) 02:17, 19 November 2005 W.marsh (Talk | contribs) m (duplicate of Gemworld?) * (cur) (last) 20:38, 18 November 2005 Shell Kinney (Talk | contribs) (wkfy) * (cur) (last) 17:04, 10 November 2005 RJFJR (Talk | contribs) (some wikify) * (cur) (last) 21:12, 24 October 2005 198.104.0.100 (Talk) ({wik}) * (cur) (last) 20:45, 24 October 2005 68.58.241.4 (Talk) Profzoom 14:32, 29 July 2006 (Eastern Daylight Time)